An Adamant
by Permen Caca
Summary: Benarkah jika aku pergi dari hidupmu, akan membuatmu bahagia?/Sebenarnya hal apa yang membuatku tertarik?/Kau hanya... sederhana/AU/OS/for Karikazuka/Mind to RnR?


**Topeng terbuka**

**Dan aku berkaca**

**Kenapa wajah itu penuh derita?**

**Ah, tahuku jawabnya**

**Aku mampus terkoyak sepi rupanya**

—**Nattually.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kudekap erat sebuah boneka beruang bewarna _pink_ berbulu lembut pemberianmu. Kupejam mataku rapat. Mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan yang kau patrikan setiap hari dalam benakku. Sementara telingaku menangkap lantunan lagu yang sama dan terus berputar dari ponselku.

.

_If I had to live my life without you near me_

_The days would all be empty_

_._

Tahukah kau?

Ingatkah kau?

Itu adalah lagu kesukaan aku dan kau. Lagu kita.

Lagu yang selalu kuputar setiap malam sembari mengingat senyumanmu, tawamu, sentuhanmu.

Hanya dirimu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ah, kenapa lagi-lagi cairan hangat itu menodai pipiku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Nothing's gonna change my love for you belongs to Westlife**

**.**

**Adamant belongs to Nattually**

**.**

**.**

**Warning **Probablyrush, AU, OOC, plot twist(?) minim deskrip.

.

**A simple gift for Karikazuka**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Makan nih,"

"Eeeeh? Kok onigiri dan sushi lagi? Dan es krim? Aku sudah bilang aku mau diet kan?"

"Aku sudah susah payah membelikan makanan ini untukmu,"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah memintanya kepadamu!"

"Kau **harus **menghabiskan ini!"

"Tak mau!"

Kau melotot geram.

"Baiklah-baiklah, akan kuhabiskan,"

Kau tersenyum ketika aku menghabiskan semua makanan yang kau bawa. Setelahnya kau mengacak-acak rambutku, sementara aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

Begitulah kau.

Begitulah kebiasaanmu saat aku bersikeras untuk diet, kau merecokiku dengan berbagai macam makanan agar aku tetap sehat dan tak terlihat kurus.

Kau juga merecokiku dengan telepon serta SMS apa aku sudah makan, aku mau pergi kemana dan dengan siapa, apa aku sehat, dan banyak hal lainnya.

Saat aku sedang malas pergi sekolah pun, kau dengan cepat mendatangi rumahku, mengetuk pintu, menerobos masuk ketika pintu terbuka, mencariku, lalu menggendongku ke arah kamar mandi.

"Mandi atau aku yang memandikanmu!" Bentakmu.

"Iya-iya aku akan mandi! Nah, kau keluar sekarang!"

Kau tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kau mencubit pipiku sebelum pergi meninggalkanku.

Suka memaksa.

Itulah sosokmu. Kau juga bersikap keras dan lembut di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Tepatnya, kau sinting.

Tahukah kau?

Dengan ke-sintingan-mu itu membuatku merasa sesak oleh rasa bahagia?

Semua perbuatanmu mempesonaku. Kata-katamu merasuki pikiran dan hatiku.

Padahal, sudah kusumpal telinga ini agar tak mendengar lagi suaramu yang menggetarkan hati, kupejam mata ini rapat-rapat agar berhenti memuja sosokmu.

Tapi mengapa suaramu bisa bergaung terus dalam kalbu dan bayangmu semakin nyata dalam bawah sadarku?

.

_I might have been in love before_

_But it never felt this strong_

_._

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura—ini hadiah untukmu,"

Aku mencelos melihatmu berdiri tepat di ambang pintuku penuh dengan rembesan air hujan dari seluruh tubuhmu.

"Sa-sasuke…" Aku tak mampu berkata-kata.

Sekali lagi, kau membuatku sesak dilimpahi kebahagiaan. Kau membuatku terbang mengarungi angkasa.

Air mataku jatuh begitu saja ketika aku menerima hadiahmu. Kau melayangkan tatapan lembut dan senyuman yang selalu membuatku nyaman, dan merasa begitu damai.

Dengan boneka beruang berbulu merah muda, kau mengungkapkan bahwa kau mencintaiku.

Saat hari ulang tahunku yang ke 19, kita mulai merajut tali kasih.

Aku mencintaimu.

Alasan?

Bukan. Bukan materimu yang kukejar. Bukan fisikmu pula yang kupuja.

Aku...hanya mencintaimu. Tanpa alasan.

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

_The world may change my whole life through_

_But nothings gonna change my love for you_

_._

Sayang, dalam waktu setahun, sayapku patah dan aku jatuh bebas dalam jurang kepedihan—

"Kita putus saja ya Sakura?"

"A-apa? Ke-kenapa?" Aku tergagap. Lidahku kelu tiba-tiba. Tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Tak mau percaya mendengarnya!

"Waktuku sudah habis bersamamu Haruno,"

"Waktu?" Aku membeo.

"Maaf, tapi sebenarnya aku melakukan** taruhan** dengan teman-temanku—"

Kata-kata yang kau lontarkan selanjutnya hanyalah dengungan samar di telingaku. Telingaku terasa sangat sakit untuk menangkap tiap untaian kata yang keluar dari bibirmu.

Tanganku terkepal. Aku berusaha melawan gemetar yang menderaku dengan hebat.

"—dan jujur, taruhan itu sudah selesai hampir sepuluh bulan yang lalu, tapi aku tidak tahu dengan cara apa sebaiknya memutuskanmu,"

Air mataku tumpah.

Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?

Kenapa kau harus membohongiku?

Tak tahukah bahwa belatimu sudah menusuk jantung hingga mengambil napas saja aku tak mampu?

"Selama ini… adakah secercah rasa cintamu untukku?" Tanyaku—mencoba mengais sisa asa yang mungkin masih ada di hatimu.

Lama kemudian, kau menjawab, "Tidak,"

—kegelapan sudah mulai menyelubungiku—

"Lupakan aku, Haruno Sakura…" Kau melangkah menjauh dariku.

—dan aku sampai di dasar jurang kepedihan. Bergelung kesendirian dan kesepian.

.

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_You ought to know by now how much I love you_

_._

Apa aku tak cukup baik untukmu agar kau bisa mempertahankanku?

Benarkah jika aku pergi dari hidupmu, akan membuatmu bahagia?

Selama hampir empat tahun ini, kucoba sibukkan diri dengan berbagai macam kegiatan.

Tapi nyatanya, tak ada yang berubah.

Hati ini masih menunggu sekeping asa.

**.**

_One thing you can be sure of_

_I'll never ask for more than your love_

_**.**_

Ponselku masih melantunkan lagu yang sama.

Kuraih ponsel itu. Kumatikan lagu itu, kuhapus.

Berharap agar aku terlepas dari rasa yang membelenguku selama ini.

Biarlah sekali ini saja. Malam ini saja. Ditemani rinai-rinai hujan yang mempersiangku.

Kubiarkan malam ini benakku mencurahkan kenangan tentangmu yang mengoyak-ngoyak hati.

Asal kau bahagia, maka aku akan pergi dari hidupmu.

Dan aku akan belajar—

—Melepasmu.

Karena aku mencintaimu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di pesta malam ini, dengan gaun merah muda yang hampir menyapu lantai, kau menari bersamanya. Mahkota merah muda kebanggaanmu, kau gulung ke atas.

Semu kemerahan di parasmu membuatku menahan napas.

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat senyuman itu?

.

_I'll be there for you if you should need me_

_._

Aku ingat saat itu. Saat kita pertama kalinya berbicara. Saat kelas tiga SMA lima tahun lalu.

Kau datang dan seenaknya memegang sikuku yang terluka akibat bergesek dengan aspal saat bermain basket. Dengan wajah mengkerut, kau malah menceramahiku dan membebat sikuku dengan sapu tanganmu.

"Lain kali, bawa obat dong! Sudah jelas setiap olahraga itu ada resiko lukanya!"

"Hn." Responsku singkat. Tak berniat untuk mendebatnya.

Kau memantulkan bola basket ke lantai beberapa kali, "Kau berlatih sendirian?"

"Hn."

"Kemana temanmu yang lain?"

"Ini bukan waktu latihan, jadi aku inisiatif berlatih sendiri,"

"Wow, keren! Tapi sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, sembuhkan lukamu,"

"Ah, luka kecil begini—auw!"

Tiba-tiba saja kau menyentuh sikuku yang terluka. Dan membentakku.

"Apanya yang gak apa-apa!"

"Ck! Sudahlah, jangan ganggu latihanku!"

"Tapi—"

"—Aku tidak ingin kalah dari siapa pun, jadi jangan ganggu aku," tukasku cepat—memotong perkataanmu.

Kau terdiam.

Tak peduli apa yang ada dipikiranmu, aku men-_dribble _bola basketku kembali ke lapangan.

Dan tak kusangka, kau merebut bola basket dariku. Menantangku untuk bermain satu lawan satu.

"Memang perlu kerja keras agar mencapai hasil yang maksimal, Uchiha,"

Kau berkata—aku berusaha merebut bola—tapi _defense_-mu bagus, membuatku cukup kesulitan.

"Tapi, ada kalanya kita sebaiknya bersikap seperti air. Mengalir, dan tidak melawan arus. Dengan begitu, jika ada batu karang yang menghalangi, kita mempunyai tenaga untuk melawannya,"

"Kalau begitu Nafasku mulai memburu dan kau mulai bermandikan peluh, "Apa salahnya melawan arus? Persiapkan saja tenaga yang lebih besar,"

"Setiap manusia punya titik lelah Uchiha. Jika tenagamu habis untuk melawan arus, bagaimana caranya kau akan menghadapi batu karang yang ada di depanmu besok?"

Aku tertegun. Kau melanjutkan, "Intinya, kalau kau terlalu memaksakan diri, yang ada malah mendatangkan keburukan padamu,"

"Jadi, menurutmu aku terlalu terburu-buru heh?" Nadaku sarkas.

"Ya, begitulah Kau lolos dari kepunganku dan berlari ke arah ring di belakangku,—percayalah Uchiha, di dunia ini tak ada yang langsung 'jadi', pasti butuh proses.

Kau melakukan _shoot three point_. "Tak perlu buru-buru, lakukan dengan sabar dan tentunya setiap hari, pasti—"

**Sruk!**

Bola basket itu masuk**.**

"—pasti berhasil," Ucapmu dengan seulas senyum cerah.

Hangat. Menerangi setiap sudut hati yang gelap oleh keegoisan dan kemarahan. Mengganti kacamataku untuk melihat segala sesuatu dengan cara yang berbeda. Tak hanya dari satu sisi.

Sebenarnya hal apa yang membuatku tertarik padamu?

Kau tak punya sesuatu yang lebih dibanding gadis lainnya. Kau juga tidak punya pemikiran berbelit-belit seperti kebanyakan gadis pada umumnya yang kulihat.

Kau hanya… sederhana.

Haruno Sakura.

.

_With you I see forever oh, so clearly_

_._

Aku hanya bisa menahan napas saat kau berjalan menghampiriku dan memberikanku segelas anggur. Dengan ragu, aku menerimanya. Kau berdiri tepat di sampingku.

"Hei, Sasuke…" Desah suaramu memanggilku, menggetarkan hati. Menyegarkan kenangan yang sudah kukubur dalam-dalam.

"Hn," responsku, tak berani langsung menatap matamu. Tepatnya, aku takut.

"Pe-pesta pertunanganmu cukup meriah ya," suaramu mengalun lagi, "kapan acara pernikahannya?"

Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Kenapa kepadaku?

Menghembus napas, "Bulan depan," ucapku pelan.

"Ooh," kau mengulum senyum.

Aku tiba-tiba dicambuk rasa bersalah yang begitu besar.

"Sakura…" Aku menarik napas, "Aku minta maaf, untuk yang waktu itu,"

Kau menoleh, "Tidak apa Sasuke, itu sudah hampir empat tahun yang lalu," kau tersenyum lemah, "kau memang bukan lelaki alim, tapi kau juga bukan lelaki jahat, Sasuke,"

Bukan lelaki jahat katamu? Bagaimana mungkin kau masih berkata seperti itu? Kenapa kau masih begitu naïf Sakura? Kenapa—

"—Kau tidak membenciku?" Dari sekian pertanyaan yang berkecamuk, hanya ini yang terlontar dariku.

"Membencimu? Apa gunanya? Aku tidak mau membebani pikiranku dengan hal-hal seperti itu, hidup ini sudah berat, kenapa kita malah membuatnya makin berat?"

Tak berubah.

Kau masih sederhana.

Haruno Sakura.

"Apapun yang terjadi…" aku menarik napas, "…aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu, Haruno Sakura,"

Kuberanikan diri untuk menatap manik hijau milikmu yang selalu kupuja dari dulu hingga saat ini.

Tak berubah.

Mata hijau milikmu mulai berkaca, "Aku… sayang padamu Sasuke, jadi kau harus bahagia ya!" Serumu mengulum senyum kecut.

Dan aku mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak membawamu ke dalam rengkuhanku. Aku takut, aku tidak mampu melepasmu lagi.

Aku takut kehilanganmu lagi.

Kau tahu?

Sungguh, tak ada maksudku untuk menyakitimu. Aku berbohong padamu, tak pernah ada aku melakukan taruhan. Aku tak mau melakukan hal kejam seperti itu padamu.

Aku sering bertengkar dengan ayahku, aku akan di usir dari rumah jika tidak menurutinya dan akan hidup di jalanan. Aku tak mau kau menderita bersamaku. Munafik jika zaman sekarang masih ada orang yang berkata kenyang hanya dengan cinta.

Kau pantas bahagia, tapi tidak denganku. Aku juga mempunyai ibu yang memiliki penyakit jantung dan nyawanya bisa saja melayang setiap detik. Sudah cukup ibuku menanggung derita dengan melihat aku dan ayahku bertengkar.

Pertunangan ini… keinginan ibuku serta ayahku.

"Sasuke, aku ada keperluan, jadi aku akan pergi sekarang, Naruto sudah menungguku di luar," suara merdumu mengalun lagi.

"Aku antar sampai ke depan gerbang," Aku bangkit, menuntunmu berjalan ke arah gerbang.

Biarkan malam ini aku berada di sisimu.

.

_One thing you can be sure of_

_I'll never ask for more than your love_

_._

Sampai sekarang, lagu itu masih merupakan lagu kesukaanku.

Tak berubah.

Saat siluet mobil yang membawamu menjauh dari kediamanku sudah tak terlihat, direksi mataku mengarah ke langit malam yang kelam dan pekat.

Ah.

Kemanakah bintang yang selalu menemani dan menyinari malam itu pergi?

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Dengan gajenya**

**.**

**.**

**29 may 2012 03:010 AM**

**.**

**.**

**Author's bacot area**

PARARAAAAMMMMPAAAAAAHHHH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARIKAZUKAAAAAAAA #niup terompet

Semoga ente suka dengan fic-nya. Dan semoga menjadi orang sukses, baik, di senangi banyak orang, dan selalu bahagia. Ane recananya mau bikin fluff buat ente, tapi gak dapat fell-nya -,-

Dan maaf telat bangeett xo

.

Tengkyuuu for reading minna, mind to review?

.

**Nattualy out**


End file.
